A Meeting of Blades
by TheGhostBird
Summary: Has Katarina Du Couteau met her match? After a short truce, the war continues between Demacia and Noxus. Garen Crownguard is determined to crush the Noxian forces once and for all.
1. The Trouble with Peace

_Hello, this is my first attempt at this, so please be gentle lol. I have been shipping Kat/Garen for a really long time and I haven't seen anything new in a while and so I thought, why not try to write something myself. This isn't exactly mapped out yet so hang with me. I hope you enjoy. Rated M because it may have future lemons._

Katarina Du Couteau was bored. Maybe that's how she woke to find herself in bed with a random Noxian soldier, whose name she didn't remember nor care to find out. He was decent enough looking, and had let her do the work, which was how she preferred most of these rare drunken encounters. His snoring, however, was beginning to grate on her nerves.

She quickly and silently slipped into her usual black attire, and leapt out of window of the inn, and made her way through the alleyways and back towards the Du Couteau Manor. It was very late, or very early depending upon how one looked at it. Being an assassin, she thought, made for an easy and convenient walk of shame, she could slip in the shadows and her feet moved her soundlessly.

Unfortunately, lately, she hadn't been able to use these skills to kill Demacian soldiers or even in missions to take out others for Noxus. Maybe that's why she had went home with the man, because she wanted to make up for the lack of military action elsewhere. She was nearing the gates, and easily climbed over bricked wall and landed in a crouch. Yes, she was definitely bored. Fucking foot soldiers and scaling her own walls for fun. She chuckled a bit to herself at the thought.

The Du Couteau Manor was expansive and grey, the house sigil hung on the massive front door, which had large knockers. The sight of the manor made her swell with pride, it had been her family's for generations, and they needed no guards to protect it, no one would be stupid enough to try to sneak in. _Except me._ She made her way around to the west side of building and began her ascent. Once she climbed to the balcony she silently hoisted herself over the rail. The French doors were unlocked, naturally, and made no noise when she stealthily opened them.

She crept across the wood floors of the massive bedroom and saw her target, laying asleep. She readied her knife and made her way to the bed. Suddenly and without a sound, she sprang to action landing on her target with her knife near his throat ready to cut through the jugular. But he was just as quick, awakening with a start, grabbing her wrist with one hand while placing a dagger on her thigh, close to where are artery would be. _Dammit he's quick_. She thought.

"The fuck Kat?" Talon said as he flung her away by her wrist and slid the dagger he'd had on her back under the pillow. She laughed at her adoptive brother's sour mood.

"I could have killed you, Kat it's really not funny." He looked over to where she sat on the other side of his bed.

"Doubtful, but I admit you had me there. How'd you even react so fast?" She inquired.

"You're not that quiet when your wasted," he accused with a glare towards her.

"Oh come on, I am not wasted," she said has he lifted an eyebrow at her, "Ok, I'm a little drunk. But I still could have killed you as well, so, I must be a pretty damn good assassin."

"Yeah, and you're a pretty damned annoying sister," he said but chuckled a little and pushed her softly. "Why did you decide to sneak through my window to play pretend at killing me?"

She sighed loudly, "I'm bored, it's been weeks Talon. Weeks and we've had no missions, no battles. And I can't just keep fucking around here. It's driving me mad."

He rubbed his eyes yawning, "Yeah it kind of blows, but I'm not your entertainment. You need to let me sleep, so go to your own quarters and get some rest."

She rolled her eyes and walked across the room to the door, she turned around to say something snarky, but Talon beat her to the punch.

"Kat don't whine," he said "and don't slam the door on your way out, you may be pissed at me but you shouldn't wake up Cass. You know she's been having a hard time these past months."

Katarina's looked away feeling a bit ashamed, and closed the door gently. She made her way to her living quarters and began taking off her clothes and stringing them along the ground on the path to her bed. Her night gown lay folded on her made bed—bless the servant's soul— and she slipped it on and slid into bed._ Please, let something happen soon. I can't take much more_. She thought as she closed her eyes.

Little did she know, she might soon get more than she bargained for.


	2. The End, or the Beginning?

_Hello, I'm still really new at this, please forgive me for typos. I also don't know how to edit what I have already written, so if anyone knows how to work fanfiction let me know lol :) All of these characters belong to Riot. Some may have bits of old lore incorporated into it, but it may have my own flair or changes. I tried to make this chapter a little longer. I may have to take some time off to really get things mapped out, but I wanted to give y'all a little more than just what y'all got in chapter one. If you like or don't like please review if you want and tell me how I can improve:)_

Katarina woke to the sound of the city alarm. She jumped out of bed and rushed to the hallway, where she saw Talon coming out of his room. Cassiopeia ran—well slithered—towards her from the opposite direction.

Katarina kept the surprise from affecting her features, she was still getting used to her beautiful little sister being only half human. She steeled herself, knowing what needed to be done and exactly how her sister would react.

"Cass," Katarina said, "you need to keep things together here and make sure no intruders come in. Talon we need to get to high command, now."

Cassiopeia's eyes turned to slits, "Katarina, are you grounding me? Am I not allowed to leave the house without your permission?"

"No, but you're still getting used to your new… body, and we don't know what kind of threat we are dealing with. So this is the best place for you to be, and if the city is being sacked you can defend our home. So suck it up and stop pouting. You're a Du Couteau, act like it."

Looking at Talon she ordered "Get dressed and armed I'll meet you downstairs in five." He nodded and headed back in the direction he came from. Cassiopeia gave Katarina a last glower and almost shrieked, "Fine," before turning and gliding from sight. Katarina sighed, resolving to put her sister from her mind and deal with her wounded pride later.

After dressing and equipping herself with her daggers, she hurried down the stairs and out the front door. Talon was already waiting by the gate. Talon chuckled a bit at her serious face, "Hey, don't act upset, you all but wished this on us." She gave him the finger as they pushed through the gate and out into the city.

It was chaos. People were running in all different directions. Katarina scanned as she walked and upon seeing a soldier sprinted to him grabbing him by the uniform, "What is going on?"

"Ms. Du Couteau, it's at the base. Some Demacians breached the gate, I think they killed some our guys. They wouldn't tell me everything," he stammered "I was sent to get you two and to keep the peace because of the sirens." She released him and headed to the direction of the base, Talon flanking.

They were running and trying to avoid the peasants who had started to fill the streets trying to figure out what was going on. "EVERYONE, GET BACK IN YOUR HOUSES. IF YOU ARE MILITARY GET YOUR ASSES MOVING AND FOLLOW ME." She yelled as she ran.

She spotted, Darius close to the gates to the base. "Katarina, Talon hurry up we need to debrief you," they hurriedly followed him. Soldiers running past them in all directions. "A group of about 20 snuck through the perimeter, we still aren't sure how. I'm sure Draven will have some watcher's head for this. They killed the guards outside of the lab, and a few of the soldiers on duty as well. Worst of all, they got him."

Scientists had been brought in to the lab from Zaun, and they were working on what was supposed to be a secret operation. One of Noxus's strongest fell in a battle with Demacia, but Noxus, with the help of the scientist, were close to bringing the dead back to life.

Katarina cursed herself for wanting action, "They fucking got Sion? Well where are they now, are they still inside the walls?"

"No, they fled. These men were caught completely by surprise, and most of the soldiers on duty during the attack were pretty fresh out of the academy. No one was expecting this during a truce."

"Honorable my ass, Demacian scum," She spoke through gritted teeth as Darius lead them to General Swain.

General Swain gave Katarina a bad feeling. Her father's disappearance had lead to his convenient placement as the head general of the Noxian army. She had shared this with Talon and Cass, but wouldn't dare tell anyone else. _Trust no one, family first_. That's what her father had taught them. Family was the only thing that mattered more than Noxus in her father's eyes.

Swain informed them of the plans to regain the lost asset. A group of soldiers were to track the Demacian convoy down and retrieve Sion. The witnesses to the attack saw someone fitting the description of Garen Crownguard, and Katarina needed to engage him, take him out if possible, but mainly to distract him and keep him out of the fight. She needed to go ahead of the soldiers and scout them out and wait for them to make camp, and send a raven to the soldiers who would be lead by Darius.

Katarina knew about Garen Crownguard, and from what she heard he embodied the Demacian ideals of being righteous and therefore hypocritical. After being informed of her duties she bid the men farewell and headed out on foot, fearing that the sounds of a horse would give away her position.

The Demacian trail was easy to pick up due to the horses and wagon that were necessary to pull their contraband. Luckily, the extra weight caused by Sion's lifeless corpse would also slow the convoy down. They had a head start of about 45 minutes, but she felt she could catch up to them easily. The path left by them veered off of the main road and into the forest. _Perfect_, she thought, _I'll have more coverage and they will have to be more careful._ She knew this route would slow them down and give her a better opportunity to get closer. She quickly sent a raven to let the army know the direction in which they, and now she, were headed. She could now here the distant sounds the horses made. She smirked knowing that she was getting closer to the Demacians, and thus to the fight.

Part of her wanted to engage as soon as she found them, _Twenty men? That's nothing_. But she shook the thought away, she'd already learned her lesson about following orders and humility. The scar on her face remained so she'd never forget. No, she'd raven the army and wait for them.

It went like this for hours. But, now she was right on their heels. Close enough to hear them speaking and laughing. _Cocky bastards_. At sun down she heard a deep voice "Alright, this is where we camp. Lets ready the tents. No fires, we need to be as inconspicuous as possible," he said, "and we will rotate guard duty. The Noxians are no doubt on our trail."

She almost chuckled at that. She was more than just on their trail, she was practically up their asses. She sent a raven to alert the army that the camp position had been chosen, and letting them know where to come, but to wait on a second raven to let them know when the men were asleep before coming too close. She perched on a tree limb, and eyed the man speaking. She assumed this must be Garen Crownguard, "the might of Demacia." He was a tremendous man, she figured even without the heavy armor he would have broad shoulders and she judged him to be about 6'4. In his sheath was a very large sword. She assumed that the weight of both would give her the advantage of speed, not that she needed it. No one was faster than Katarina Du Couteau, except maybe Talon and her father in his younger years.

Still, he was a massive man. Strong. No doubt stronger than her. Yes, speed would be key. She continued to watch him as they set up. He was handsome, with wispy brown hair, blue eyes and a stong jawline; she'd have to try not to damage his face too much when she killed him. _It would be a shame to maul his face_. Though she had mauled many attractive men and women. Once the men had gotten into their tents —excluding the look outs—she sent the raven and quietly got down from the tree.

She assumed her back up were close and began in the direction they would be coming from. When she met up with them she and Darius ordered them to tie up the horses and continue on foot as to not alert the sleeping convoy.

"Let me go first, my target is one of the three lookouts, and once I engage him, ambush."


	3. First Meeting

_Sorry for the delay and for the short chapters! Started my summer job and don't have that much time. All of these characters belong to Riot. Let me know if you have any characters from league you'd like to see in the story! I have no idea how long this story will end up, but I am having a lot of fun writing it so far. _

_*Garen POV*_

Garen paced around the northern edge of the perimeter he and his men had set up around the camp. He, Elias and Kai were in a trianglar formation so that all of the perimeter could be covered by the 3 soldiers. Garen felt on edge, he had a bad feeling about this entire mission. He didn't like the idea of sneaking into Noxus during a time of temporary peace, which he was sure this mission would put an end to.

His head was on a swivel, eyes darting towards every noise. If he hadn't been so alert he may not have heard the rustle from the branches on the tree overhead. He had just enough time to pull his sword up and block the dagger that was headed towards his neck and they both landed, their backs on the ground. She was up in an instant, but he was just behind her.

She shook her long red hair out of her face. Her green eyes were alive and the full lips were spread in a sneering grin. The scar on her eye left little doubt as to who she was. There were rumors of a female assassin, who had killer countless soldiers and politicians throughout Valoran, a large amount of them Demacian.

"Lady Du Couteau, no wonder they call you the sinister blade," he said and moved forward to attack but she easily dodged him with a laugh. Just then he heard a scream from Kai.

"GET UP MEN! AMBUSH AM—" his scream was cut short.

The camp was in chaos, as men came out of their tents armed and half dazed. Ready to fight, but alarmed by the suddenness of this attack. Garen glared back at the assassin.

"Did you think you were special? That I came just for you?" She taunted in a suggestive tone as she moved in on him and lodged a blade into his shoulder plate.

He swung his sword again at her, making contact with her stomach but just barely.

She grimaced and blood came out in a thin ribbon across her abdomen, but she did not yield her attack. All around them people were fighting, men were falling on both sides as they continued their lethal dance. Every now and then they would disengage to quickly cut down an attack from another soldier, but for the most part they were left uninterrupted.

She suddenly darted away to the tree line and turned "Think you can keep up, Crownguard?"

His eyes narrowed and against his better judgment he sprinted in the direction she was leading him, away from the camp. He felt a surge of adrenaline and excitement, but in the recesses of his mind he knew he shouldn't be following the assassin away from the other men, but there was something seductive and enticing about the way fighting her made him feel.

_*Katarina POV*_

She heard him flanking her as she ran further into the forest, and her lips turned up in a smirk she couldn't hold back. She quickly jumped and grabbed a hold of the closest branch she could turning her body in a matter of seconds to face the way she had come from. Suddenly she launched feet first into the broad chest of the Demacian.

He stumbled back but didn't fall. Katarina landed in a crouch. He let out a yell as he attacked her with even more fervor than before. He looked wild and she noticed that he was even more handsome with anger etched in his face than he had seemed when she watched from the treetops.

They continued to meet blades and launch themselves at each other but they seemed to be in a stalemate. Neither could get the advantage on the other.

"If this is what the _Might_ of Demacian men is, your ladies must be very disappointed," she sad as she leapt again out of the way of his sword.

She couldn't help but laugh at the anger that flashed across his face. But her laughter faded as he put even more force into his attacks, backed her into a tree, and using his sword flung her blades from her hands.

His chest was against pressed against her, digging her body painfully into the tree behind her. His sword was an inch away from her throat. And she tried desperately to not let the fear she felt show on her face. His face was wild with rage and both of their bodies were moving against each other due to their heavy breathing.

"You know nothing of Demacian men Katarina." She was a bit taken aback by his usage of her first name. And the sound of it coming from his mouth made her shiver slightly, surely she thought, out of fear.

She brought her knee up and in between his legs, hard. He dropped the sword with a groan, but when she went to run, he grabbed her and took her down, landing heavily on top of her._ Dear gods he's heavy_.

She was sure the fear was visible on her face. He had her pinned wrists pinned with one of his large hands. And began to use the other hand to rub her hips. She felt her cheeks warm and her stomach plunge as he slid his hands down her legs and around to her inner thighs.

"Get your fucking hands off of me" she said through gritted teeth as she began to buck underneath him "You will not do this to me."

Garen POV*

He took a bit of his weight off her and looked to her face. He was surprised to see the panicked look in her eyes. His jaw dropped slightly and he quickly withdrew his roaming hand in realization.

"Ms Du Couteau," he began in a gentle but stern tone "I am checking for weapons. If you were to continue to fight, I would kill you if need be, and I plan on taking you as prisoner to face whatever justice awaits you in Demacia. But I would never dishonor a woman, not even a Noxian. You should not fear that from me."

Her face relaxed a bit but she continued to try to buck him off of her. But he felt she had to know this was useless.

A cruel smile spread across her face, "I should have known."

She spat the words like an insult but he felt her body relax slightly underneath him. This was a show, he could tell she was relieved at his words.

"I'm going to continue now." His hands wandered down her legs again then he moved to her arms that were still pinned under his other hand. He then flipped her over making sure that he didn't let enough weight off as he did so to let her escape. "Pardon me for this intrusion. But I can't have you armed."

*Katarina POV*

She groaned as she was flipped over by Crownguard.

"Pardon me for this intrusion. But I can't have you armed."

She felt his hand roam over the curve of her bottom, one cheek and then the other. Now that the threat of imminent rape was gone, she had the strength to continue her earlier taunts.

"This what Demacian men have to do to grope a nice ass huh?" She said looking at him over her shoulder with one eyebrow raised.

His face turned red, and he withdrew his hand from her ass. He coughed and stammered "I.. that isn't what this is."

She began to laugh but before she could reply she heard the sound of running and turned her head to see a Demacian soldier approaching them. He stopped suddenly, looking taken aback at the sight of his commander straddled on the back of a woman. He regained his composure and wiped a hand across his bloody forehead to clear the hair and sweat from his eyes.

"Sir, they've retreated, and they lost more men than us," he started and then gulped "but, they retrieved the um body, sir."

She felt and heard Garen let out a loud sigh. Suddenly her arms were pulled down and into her back and she was hoisted up and onto her feet. He now stood right behind her still holding her arms securely. She glanced behind her and up to her captor's face and was satisfied to see his agitated expression. "Well," he said, "we have a new hostage now. Send me four of the strongest men, and if Quinn is still alive, have her lead the rest of you back to the main camp on the Demacian border. We are going to take another route and get her to Demacia. Perhaps she is a better hostage to have anyway."

She laughed cruelly and shook her head, "You really are thick aren't you. This was our _plan_ Crownguard, and I executed my part perfectly." She half lied, "I was to distract you from the fight, so that they could get Sion. Noxus has far more use for _The Butcher_ than they do me."

He again sighed and told the young soldier to run along and do as he commanded. "also, have the men bring shackles." he shouted at the boys retreating form. He suddenly spun her, keeping her arms within his grasp, and they were face to face as he leaned down.

"What do you all want with a corpse," he asked pushing her once again into a tree.

"Well, I guess I could ask you the same thing since it was you lot who attacked Noxus during a truce to get him."

He laughed "Well, we may not know what you are planning, but we know if you want him so much then we cannot let you have him."

"Aw that's a tough break," She said in a sweet voice, "Noxus knew if they threw the right kind of fighter at you, we could get you away long enough to take him back. Looks like you failed."

It was his turn to laugh as he looked at her coldly, "You may have distracted me Sinister Blade, but you had no intention of me winning and taking you captive."

She felt her face turn into a scowl and she tried uselessly again to get away from him. She went still when she heard a group of footsteps approaching. The four men were big, but they didn't appear to be as strong as her captor.

"We brought the chains sir, but Rex and I can hold her arms behind her. She's just a small thing." A bearded oaf said eyeing her too much for her liking.

He came towards her the man she presumed was Rex stepped forward. Garen turned his head down in her direction. "I'm going to give you a courtesy, and not make you walk in chains. Please, don't make me regret this."

She kept a poker face, but inwardly smiled. "I won't," she lied.


	4. The Fall

_Ok so as you know all of these characters except a few I make up belong to Riot. This chapter is inspired by some artwork and a video I came across by Lieff Jeffers! If you havent seen it you really should watch it. It made me inspired to write about Garen/Katarina. I think it was scrapped, but hopefully Riot will do something with it. So a lot of this chapter is based on Lieff Jeffer's work. So the credit goes to him and his team. But I'm going to add some stuff and make it longer. Here is the link to the original work directing_

The two men leading Katarina by the arms, she thought, were soldiers simply based on strength. After an hour of hearing them talk Katarina was ready for whatever "justice" Crownguard had previously promised her. Their skulls were about as thick as the hands that currently incapacitated her. Garen Crowngaurd walked in front, and every now and then would look back at her, to check and make sure she was behaving. And she was. She knew if she were to escape her captors she would have to wait for the right moment. Crownguard had taken most of her blades, but she had a few hidden on her. The other two soldiers flanked them, and remained quiet. _Why cant those be my guards_ she thought.

"Well I think Demacia has the best women," The idiot Rex continued, "Beautiful and _dignified_."

He spat out the second adjective and glanced at Katarina who simply snorted.

"I don't know Rexy," Tobias answered, "I think a Noxian bitch could get the job done."

Katarina stiffened, but before she could retort, Crowngaurd spun around. "Enough! If you can't speak like a gentleman, do not speak at all."

The men and Katarina seemed surprised by this sudden outburst. "Actually," he continued, "Just don't talk at all. That's an order."

"Thank the gods," Katarina mumbled. And she wasn't quite sure, but she thought she saw Crowngaurd's lip twitch as if he may have smiled under different circumstances.

So the bumbling morons were finally silent. They continued on through Noxian forrest and then into no man's land. Territory between Noxus and Demacia that neither possessed.

But Katarina thought she knew where they were headed, and a sense of unease came over her.

"We really shouldn't be going through here." She warned.

"This is the fastest route," Garen spoke, "and why would I listen to you? There is no telling where would you lead us."

"There are rumors about rifts in the Void in this area. They say the city of Kalaa is abandonded because it was overrun by void monsters and that," again he cut her off holding up a hand.

"Creatures from the Void haven't been seen in a century," he said, "They're probably just myths to scare us all from going into the woods. This is the fastest route and we are taking it. End of discussion."

Katarina huffed in annoyance but continued along. About 3 miles later they came to an old wooden bridge.

"HELL NO! That thing looks ancient. I'm not getting on that." She said and steeled her heels into the ground.

But it was useless. They easily drug her. She winced at each creak the bridge made.

"CROWNGUARD!" she yelled. "This isn't secure."

He turned to face her annoyance clear on his features. He opened his mouth to say something, but as the two flanking guards came forward there was a loud cracking noise.

Katarina's body moved almost involuntarily as she leapt forward and grabbed a hold of the bridge. Rex, Tobias and the other soldiers let out yells as they fell. She felt a hand grab her arm and pull her further up the bridge and she looked up to see Crownguard.

The remainder of the bridge slung into the cliff with such force that she almost lost her grip. She held on and waited until the bridge stopped moving. Once it did she began her climb.

This was it, her opening. Her chance to escape. She pushed herself up and over the cliff and began to run, she looked behind her and saw no trace of the Demacians. But suddenly she connected with what felt like a brick wall.

_If only I were that lucky_. She recognized the armor and looked up to see none other than Garen Crownguard. He grabbed her wrist and she heard a clank. She looked down to see that she was now cuffed. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. She was surprised to hear another clank. And opened her eyes to see that the other shackle was now around Crownguard's wrist.

Her eyes went into slits "Are you shitting me?"

Before he could answer she jumped on his back and wrapped the chains around his neck. She had her legs snaked around his midsection and was straining to pull the chain as tight as she could around his neck, but his hand was there, offering resistance. They didn't struggle long.

The ground almost shook. Then came a loud roar that seemed far too close for comfort.

Self preservation kicked in and Katarina was at once off of Garen's back and running. He too began to run. She looked back and immediately wished she hadn't. The creature was massive and chasing them on all fours, its enormous mouth open giving her a view of its teeth.

"Fuck," Garen said as he pulled her after him. And before she knew it her stomach dropped and they were tumbling down the rocks of the cliff.

The fall felt fast and like it lasted forever at the same time. They landed next to each other with a loud thump. She looked around her and saw that they were in fact in the lost city of Kalaa. He stood up, lifting her to her feet. Before they could assess the damage of their fall, they heard a loud roar. The beast was not finished with them. And it began to descend the rocks.

"This way," She ordered and ran for the ruins. Suddenly, she felt Garen tug her hard and she was pulled into one of the ruined buildings. Their backs were pressed against the wall and Garen had one of his arms pressed over chest keeping her there. He nodded towards the center of the dilapidated room. A sword was there.

They could feel the approaching steps of the monster, and he continued to hold his arm against her, as if that would make them stay silent and frozen in place. It passed them and its steps began to quiet and shake the ground less.

Garen let his arm drop, and Katarina again heard the familiar clank of the chains. She snapped her head and glared it him. The steps of the beast grew louder and the ground beneath them vibrated. Katarina held her breath but did not relent in her glaring. Garen also held his breath and couldn't meet her eyes for long.

The creature then stalked away. Garen quickly and surprisingly quietly jumped forward and grabbed his weapon before leading Katarina out of the building. It wasn't long before the creature was once again on their trail, crashing through the old buildings and growling after them.

"Over there" it was Garen's turn to order. The building opening was small, and it seemed to be a more sturdy one made of brick. They were in a sort of hallway. "Quick help me with this."

Katarina saw that there was a large boulder blocking the hallway from whatever else was in the building. She helped him get it up but then he hoisted it over this shoulder telling her to go through. She ducked under and made her way into the room, but the adrenaline was wearing off, and she realized her arm was in a great amount of pain. Garen then let the boulder fall, blocking the creature from entering.

She sat against the wall clutching her arm, the wound was deep and she was covered in blood. She could here the creature trying to get in. Thump thump. Shaking the wall against her back with each hit. Garen turned to face her and kneeled down. He ripped a piece of cloth from his uniform.

"You're bleeding," he told her in a voice that sounded almost concerned.

"And you're an asshole," she quipped, "everybody's got problems."

She felt her vision start to blur and then go black.


	5. The Climb

_Ok, like I said a lot of last chapter and some of this chapter is based on a video and artwork by Leif Jeffers, the link didn't upload last time, but its on and under his "directing" tab. It's really awesome, and gives me hope (along with the hidden romance novel easter egg in one of the latest riot videos) that riot is planning to continue the story involving kat/garen in the updated and future lore :) _

_Shit. _Garen closed the distance between himself and caught her head before it hit the stone floor. He tied the bandana he had ripped from around his neck and held it against her arm applying enough pressure to slow the bleeding. Once he felt he'd applied enough pressure for a long enough time, he tried his best to clean the wound and tied the bandana around it. It was still bleeding, but not as profusely as it had been. He didn't know why, but he knew he could not let her die. He rationalized that if he were going to get away from the creature that was still outside the walls growling and waiting, he would need all the help he could get.

He propped her back up against the wall and began to pace. "Come on Katarina. Come on," he plead, mostly to himself "don't die on me."

Katarina woke to the distinct sound of a blade being sharpened. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a rainbow on the floor. She looked up and saw a stained glass window. _Its an old church_. She looked at her bandaged arm with a bemused expression on her face.

"You lost a lot of blood, but I think it's mainly stopped." She looked up to see Garen Crownguard

Her eyes met his, "Is it still out there?"

As if waiting for a queue, there was a loud roar. "I think its trying to wait us out." he explained.

"Well, we need to figure a way out, we cant just sit here." She said.

He sighed "We need to wait. We survived the fall its likely the others did too," he went back to work on the sword, "the Vanguard will come."

She laughed humorlessly "Thats real cute Crownguard, but even those three aren't so stupid to willingly come and fight this thing, and your _valiant vangaurd_ is miles away in the opposite direction."

She could feel herself getting angry, and from the look Garen was giving her, he too was frustrated. "We need to stay put and keep quiet!," he said ironically loudly. Suddenly the rainbow in front of Katarina was gone. Before she could react the creature came bursting through the window straight at her.

Garen saw the a shadow come over the floor and instinctively jumped forward pushing Katarina out from the path of the Monster that was crashing through the glass. the creature missed them, save for one paw which caught Garen's shoulder as he was launching foward.

The Ceiling began to cave in and large pieces of the building seemingly buried the beast. They ran and quickly climbed out of the opposite window. They had gotten about 100 feet when suddenly the beast sprung from the debris, and resumed its chase. They were going to have to climb up the cliff.

Climbing was difficult as they were shackled together and the creature was on their heels. katarina was up further than him and leapt up for a tree that jutted out. She caught it and struggled to hold their weight.

She let out a deep scream as she tried to pull him up to the branch and safety. Suddenly, he was falling, alone. The chain had given. He landed with thud and let out a moan. He could taste blood, and looked up to see her looking at him, but then she began to pull herself up. The Creature was getting closer, so Garen pushed himself up and readied the sword which had miraculously landed next to him in the fall.

He briefly thought about Luxanna, and how he'd hate for her to be sad. But he steeled himself and decided to fight as hard and long as he could.

"DEMACIA!" He screamed and ran forward. The beast roared and he continued his battle cry as he jumped towards its chest hoping to land a lethal blow, and knowing deep down he wouldn't.

The beast's mouth was open, and Garen knew that its terrible teeth would be the last thing he saw or felt on earth, but suddenly the beast cried out, a roar of pain and jerked its head to look back. On its back was the Sinister Blade, sinking two twin blades into its neck. She pulled them out and was quickly knocked off by the beast, hitting the ground hard and rolling. Garen Plunged his sword into the beast's heart. Katarina got to her feet and once again leapt at the creature and lodged her long daggers into it's neck. Garen again thrust his sword into the chest and ducked and rolled as it fell where he had been standing.

It was about to try to attack but Garen launched forward and pierced the beasts head with his sword. Katarina leapt onto the beasts head stabbing quickly and ferociously for good measure. Garen could not believe it. The monster lay dead but more surpising, Katarina was sitting atop of it and smiling at him. He felt his face break out into a smile before his body started shaking with laughter. Then he heard a beautiful sound, Katarina Du Couteau was laughing with him and it was the most pleasant thing he thought he'd ever heard.

"Thank you," Garen said putting a hand on her shoulder. They were about to start their ascent up the cliff and Katarina almost blushed at the intensity of the stare.

"Shut up Crownguard," She said only half serious. "I couldn't let you die, you are mine to kill."

She noticed a blush on his face and knocked his hand off her shoulder. "Ok Crownguard, lets get out of this damn crater shall we?"

It had been an hour since they began their climb . Funny, she thought_ I think falling down this damn thing took seconds. _They had barely spoken since Crownguard's emotional outburst, and she was thankful for the quiet, but hated that it gave her time to think. _Why the fuck did i jump back down? For a Demacian. I tried to kill him, he's tried to kill me._ But she looked briefly at the bandaged arm that was pulling her up. _He helped me._

It also made her think about when she had been laid down on her back rendered completely useless by his strength. She'd never been so scared. She'd heard stories about what soldiers for both Demacia and Noxus had done to women during war and she shivered at the thought.

Finally she reached the top, she pulled herself up and then turned extending her hands to Crownguard. Once he was up she let herself collapse onto her back letting out a huge sigh. Exhaustion and pain hit her like a brick. Garen laid on his back beside her. "Phew" he huffed.

"Okay Crownguard let's see the shoulder," she sat up and eyed him until he did the same. "Okay," she said looking at it, "Only one claw seemed to get you good, the other three are superficial. Rip off some fabric for me."

"Hey," he said with a tired smile, "I should make you rip your own clothes since i used mine to fix you up, but in that outfit you don't really have much fabric to spare."

She rolled her eyes and just held her hand out waiting. He ripped some fabric and placed it in her surprising dainty hands.

She was concentrated on his shoulder so he looked her over as she worked. Her brows were pulled together in concentration those green eyes zoned in on his wounds and she bit her bottom lip as she worked. Almost on their own his eyes roamed, down her scratched neck and to her delicate collar bones. Then they landed on her breastplate which was really more like an under garment. He heard a sharp intake of breath and realized it was his own. Her eyes flicked up but luckily they met his.

"Don't blush," she ordered, "I wont tell anyone that you were a big baby when i cleaned your wounds, well maybe I will."

He tried to make his expression angry. But he was relieved at her misinterpretation of his blush.

"We need to get out of this part of the area," She said standing suddenly and looking around. "If we head north for a couple of miles, we can have a safe place to camp."

She began to walk forward and realizing he wasnt moving turned to him "Well?"

Yes Ma'am. He thought and wondered how he ended up taking orders from his Noxian prisoner.


	6. Wounds and Whiskey

_Hello all! I hope yall are enjoying reading my story, I am having a lot fun with it. All he characters belong to Riot. Please leave me reviews and let me know how I am doing or if you have any characters you'd like to see in later chapters. This is my first fanfic, so I dont know how this chapter is, but hopefully you like it. Please Review!_

_*G*_

The sun was beginning to go down, and Garen had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. The battle over and the threat of the beast gone, he realized that following his former captive in an unknown direction was probably not the smartest move. _But she saved me. _He thought for the hundredth time. So on he followed, but his hand rested casually—he hoped it appeared casually—on the hilt of the sword, as if he was ready for her to suddenly remember he was a Demacian and go on the offensive.

"We should be getting close to an area where we can camp safely," She said turning her head to look back at him over her shoulder. "You can relax Mr. Might, I don't plan on killing you today."

"Why?" he asked a bit perplexed, "you do realize I still plan on taking you to Demacia? I can't just let you go."

"I know that is your plan." She said simply and turned once more to face the direction she was headed. "There is a cave close by. It may take me a minute to remember where exactly, but I've slept many a night in it and I've never been found."

They spent about an hour, him following her, as she looked for the entrance to the cave. When she finally started removing some branches and he finally saw the opening to a cave he would have never seen without her having pointed it out.

She started a small fire and made a make shift torch. She quickly put out the fire and covered the traces of it and led him, torch in hand, down and into the cave. "Watch your head," she warned. And Garen had to duck a few times to keep from hitting it. But then they were in a part of the cave that had high natural ceilings and he was surprised to see a small cache of items in a corner.

A couple blankets, books, cushions and clothes and even what appeared to be a couple bottles of alcohol. He looked at her eyebrow raised as she sat the torch in what appeared to be a makeshift torch holder. "I told you," she said shrugging her shoulders, "I've spent nights here."

She then began to tell him the route they would need to take in the morning to get to Demacia. She was very detailed in her instructions. He mused aloud "So is this where you stay when you have targets in or near Demacia?"

She sighed. "It _was_. I doubt I'll use it now, what with me being your captive and you knowing where it is."

He laughed heartily, "Katarina I doubt I would ever be able to find this place without you, so who could I tell about it, when I don't really know how to find it."

"Hmph," she retorted and began to order him about, "Help me get some firewood, it gets drafty in here at night. We should also try to find something to eat."

After they had collected the firewood and gotten a small fire going with a make shift spit that two unfortunate rabbits were cooking on, Katarina plopped herself down onto the cushions and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. "Have a seat Crownguard, you're just standing there awkwardly."

He wordlessly obeyed her, eyeing her still; hand on the sword's hilt. He was struggling to understand why they felt like acquaintances or old friends rather than the sworn enemies they had and would always be. In the firelight, he could see the bruises and cuts that littered her face and body, and he wondered which ones were from trying to kill him and which were from saving him.

"How's the arm?" He asked.

She was drinking from the bottle and chuckled a bit, using her forearm to wipe her mouth, "Well the whiskey is helping," She held the bottle out to him, "Here have some. I know you must be feeling your wounds as well."

"I don't know if I sh—" he began. But she interrupted him.

"Oh come on Crownguard, live a little." And he took the bottle from her hand and tipped it back before he could talk himself out of it. She laughed, "Do you drink often Crownguard?"

He handed her back the bottle and shook his head no. Suddenly feeling shy. "I drink sometimes with my men or at events in the capital, but I don't usually drink on missions."

"Well," she said with a chug, "this hasn't quite been like any mission I've been on in the past."

_*K-POV*_

Katarina could feel herself getting a little bit tipsy, but she knew that the whiskey she was sharing with the _Might of Demacia_ was hitting him harder. She knew her limits and was careful to make it appear she was drinking more than she actually was. _But you still drank too much._ She chastised herself.

It was true, she hadn't been planning on getting tipsy at all, but here she was her cheeks warm chatting with Garen Crownguard as if he were a comrade. _He's not._ She reminded herself for what felt like the twentieth time.

She could feel his eyes on her, even when she was doing something else or looking away. The more he drank the less he concealed it. She looked up suddenly, meeting his eyes. She figured he would look away embarrassed but he continued to stare into her eyes, appearing mesmerized and slightly confounded. "What?" She asked, her gaze never faltering.

"You're eyes," Be began, "They are so beautiful and dangerous." He then hiccupped.

She doubled over with laughter, "You are drunk, Crownguard."

He blushed "Maybe, but its true. They're like big deep emeralds, inviting me in but I can't read them. I can't figure out what you're thinking or what you're going to do next."

Her breathing hitched a little at the intensity of his stare, "I don't want you to know."

He chuckled and moved a little closer beside her, "Well I know that, that isn't the dangerous part Katarina. The dangerous part is that they are drawing me in. I cant stop looking at you and trying to figure you out."

He moved his head in front of her face looking into her eyes tilting his head this way and that like a small child. She felt a small smile creep onto her face, "You are a strange drunk, Garen."

His eyes widened and suddenly the space between she and him was closed and his hands were on her face. He didn't make another move. Just kneeled in front of her, hands on either side of head nose inches from hers. She felt a strange electricity and tension between them, and it was becoming unbearable.

"What are you doing?" She meant for it to come out strong and accusatory, but it sounded breathless to her hears.

"I don't know." He answered earnestly. She could smell the whiskey on his breath, but it wasn't a bad smell.

Finally he closed the gap between them, softly pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes closed and she leaned into his kiss, deepening it.

*G-POV*

His thoughts were a mess, but he didn't care. His whole body was on fire as he pulled the assassin onto his lap, his hands tangled through her long red locks. Every little noise she made, set him ablaze again. He couldn't believe what he was doing, but he never wanted it to end.

But suddenly, all too quick she pushed off of him with a force that knocked him back. Jumping to her feet she wiped her mouth on her forearm and glared at him. "The fuck, Crownguard?!"

"Sorry." He lied. "Just wanted to see what it felt like." He could hear his words slurring and cursed the whiskey. But losing the contact with her cleared his mind some, and he couldn't keep back the searing shame he felt coursing through his body, replacing his arousal with a sickness in his stomach.

"Forget it. It never happened." She said.

*K-POV*

Her heart was pounding in her ears and she clenched her fists by her side to hide the shaking. Crownguard had his hand cradled in his hands. She imagined he was feeling a shame similar to that she was. Sure, he had initiated the contact, but _you didn't stop him, hell you more than reciprocated._

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound wretching, and she looked over to see that the Might of Demacia was throwing up. She couldn't stifle the chuckle. The man was wasted, as was her plan. But unlike she had planned, she was still here and she had just made out with Garen Crownguard, the captain of Demacia's Dauntless Vanguard. Her stomach dropped and she almost felt the urge to join him in his wretching. When he was finished, he wiped his mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Lady Du Couteau," He made to stand, but stumbled. "I'll clean this."

"No she ordered." Walking to him and pushing him down, "You need to sleep it off. Clean it in the morning."

He nodded and cleared his throat, "Again, I want to apologize. I don't know what came over me." He sounded a good deal more sober, and was speaking very formally, like he had during their first encounter.

_Whiskey, that's what_. She thought, and said thorugh gritted teeth "It. never. Happened."

He again nodded, and laid down. He looked at her and she realized as long as she was up, he would not be going to sleep. She let out a huff and grabbed a cushion and blanket and moved it a couple feet from where he lay down and she plopped down again exhausted by the turn of events.

"Sleep well Crownguard," She said. And before she knew it, she could hear soft snoring.

*G-POV*

Garen groaned and reluctantly opened his eyes. Then he shot up, remembering where he was and whom he was with. Or rather, whom he was supposed to be with. He looked around but the scarlet haired assassin was nowhere to be found. "Shit."


	7. Lady of Curiosity

_Sorry guys, I know it's been a while since my last update but I've just gotten back from a much needed vacation. You all know I don't own these characters, and all that jazz. Please review, it helps me so much to know what you guys are thinking. I want to make yall happy! This chapter is kind of a filler, but it has a certain mage in it (: Enjoy and please please review!_

* * *

It had been a week since Garen Crownguard had lost both the stolen noxian asset and a certain red headed assassin. He had come back to the Demacian camp with both his body and his pride wounded.

Luckily he didn't have to explain much, because the generals assumed that he lost The Sinister Blade when the bridge collapsed. One of his men had survived to tell the tale. Garen did let his superiors know that he knew she was still alive, but that he wasn't able to recapture her.

He figured it wasn't really a lie; it just wasn't the whole truth. He still couldn't wrap his head around the events that took place after the bridge. He'd fought side by side with Katarina Du Couteau, and she'd proven herself to be valiant and even loyal as an ally, even though he knew the allegiance had been left behind at the cave.

_The Cave_. Just thinking about the cave brought heat to Garen's face and shame to his heart. Though the memories were a bit foggy with drink, he could still remember certain details vividly. The sound of Katarina's laughter, the smell of her and the way her skin was soft under his touch. _Her lips_...

Garen shook the thoughts.

He still couldn't believe he'd kissed her. But he remembered her calling him Garen, not Crownguard or something insulting, but by his first name. The sound of his name rolling of the assassins tongue had ignited a spark in him, and in his drunken stupor he had allowed himself to act on impulses he, as a knight of King Jarvan the III and captain of the Dauntless Vanguard, knew he had no business giving into.

_She kissed you back._ He shook the thought. Garen knew the only thing he should be worried about right now was the possibility of losing his position in the vanguard. Jarvan, the crowned prince and Garen's oldest friend, assured him this wouldn't happen and that the bridge's collapse was no one's fault.

But this felt like punishment, he was to go back to Demacia and "rest." Garen did not want rest, he wanted to right his wrongs, and to bring pride to Demacia, not cower away in his family's estate with nothing to do but think. His thoughts of late had proven dangerous. Being home also meant having to deal with Mother and avoiding her was one of the perks of being away on duty. He loved his mother, but the woman was rigid, demanding and rarely pleased with her children, and seeing as how he'd lost important assets, he knew their interactions would not be pleasant.

When he reached the estate, servants who quickly and politely took his things met him at the door. He murmured his thanks before being suddenly attacked. He stumbled back in surprise, but looked down to see his blond assailant wrapping her arms around his midsection. Luxanna.

Garen chuckled and returned the hug, lifting his little sister off her feet and twirling her before letting out a wince and setting her down. Worried blue eyes found his.

"Garen," she said, "I'm sorry. I forgot you were hurt, I just missed you so much."

"Don't apologize Lux," Garen smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leading her to the staircase. He was in a hurry to get to his chambers and hopefully avoid his mother. "I'm fine. Just a hurt shoulder and wounded ego."

"Garen, it's not your fault. These things happen, but I think its ridiculous they sent the vanguard to Noxus in the first place. We have a truce." She shook her head, her little face hardening indignantly.

"Little sister, you'd do well not to question orders," he sighed, "it will make life a lot harder if you do. I do agree with you though, it was pretty ballsy."

He continued quickly up the stairs and towards his rooms.

"Garen, she's not here, so you can stop dragging me to your room and slow down." Lux laughed as she dug her feet in to hold them up.

He ran a hand through his hair, blushing slightly before looking at his sister, "Excuse me for not wanting to get lectured the minute I arrived at home. I want to see her, I just—"

"No you don't. And I wouldn't either. But you can relax, she's been called to a meeting at the palace," Luxanna hooked her tiny arm through her brother's and began to skip, again towards Garen's chambers.

"What was she like?" Lux asked quizzically as she opened the door to Garen's antechambers. Garen's stomach dropped, feeling like his sister knew something she shouldn't, but he tried to mask his expressions.

"What do you mean?" he said as he sat on one of the blue chairs in the seating area.

Lux plopped herself on the sofa crossing her legs and looked at her brother, "Well, I mean not many people that meet the Sinister Blade live to tell about her. Was she terrifying?"

Garen chuckled at his sister's child like curiosity, "She is a worthy opponent. Probably the best fighter I've ever gone against. I wouldn't exactly call her terrifying though."

"Ah, so she is pretty then," Lux smiled, "I've heard that. But Garen, a woman's appearance shouldn't make her less terrifying. That's kind of sexist."

She was chastising him. Garen raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, she's good looking, but trust me sister I don't underestimate her in the slightest. I realize that she knows her strengths and uses them accordingly, her looks being one of those."

"Why are you both alive?" Lux asked, face suddenly serious, "It doesn't make sense."

Garen couldn't meet her eyes, and he couldn't figure out how to proceed with the conversation. Lying to Lux had never been easy for him, she was too smart and pure, and it pained him to do anything other than reciprocate her openness. "It's complicated."

"Try me." Was her response.

He sighed, running a large hand over his face, "We had to fight together, after the bridge collapsed."

Her blue eyes widened but she motioned for him to continue. "I had chained her to me after the bridge, to insure she wouldn't run, but there was a creature from the void and we had to work together to survive. There was a moment, where she could have left, and I thought I was as good as dead, but… she came back."

Lux's mouth dropped a bit, before she composed herself. "That is not the story I saw in the report."

"Luxanna.." he started but his sister interrupted him.

"I am not passing judgment Garen," she said softly, "I'm just a bit surprised. Once you defeated the creature, how did the two of you get separated."

_Oh great_, he thought, _here comes the fun part._ "We camped in this cave. And we drank," he stopped and examined her face, which didn't give away much, before continuing "Anyways I drank too much. In the morning she was gone. She knew my guard was down."

"Garen, why didn't she kill you? I just don't understand."

"Neither do I Lux, I suppose there is a mutual respect. I have no doubts we would slay each other on the battlefield, but perhaps she has too much honor to slit a man's throat in his sleep.

Luxanna laughed uncontrollably at this. "Sweet Garen," she said between her laughs, "She is an _assassin_. That is _literally_ what they do. But I guess maybe she has a conscience after all. Maybe you weren't the only one who let their guard down."

Garen pondered this, and simply said "Maybe."


	8. UPDATE

Hello All,

I know i have been MIA for months, but law school kind of sucks. I have not abandoned this story though, and I'm so sorry that its been so long since my last chapter. I have started on some stuff, and hope to have a new chapter out in the next couple of weeks so bear with me. I hope all of yall's new year is off to a great start.


End file.
